overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Overwatch: Acts of Hell
Overwatch: Acts of Hell is a 2020 horror mini series directed by Guillermo del Toro. The series is a Prequel to the Overwatch series, focusing on the Omnic Crisis and its affects on the Original Overwatch crew. The series takes special emphasis on the capture of Colby and Rhett Adamson. The series is created as a horror series, with utterly graphic depictions of violence and gore, as a means to illicit strong emotional response. Much like Overwatch 2 the show seeks to go deeper in explaining the universe's story. Plot The series begins with a young Rhett and his little brother Colby being beaten to unconscienceness by their alcoholic parents. Colby is terrified, and begs his mother to stop hitting him. Rhett reaches out and grabs his arm and swears that he'll never leave him, that they're in this together, before they both blackout. 15 years later, a 22 year old Colby Adamson is flying a routine mission over Canada, when an Omnic Anti-Air missile system shoots down his F-35. Before ejecting, he broadcasts his coordinates for extraction. Upon landing, he is grabbed by the throat as a menacing, metallic voice declares that he is "perfect for the project." Rhett Adamson, a Marine Combat Engineer fighting the Omnic Front in Montana, receives a letter signed by Jack Morrison, Gabriel Reyes and Ana Amari that his request to apply for an Overwatch Strike Team position was denied. Furious, he proceeds to get into a fight with his commanding officer, who places Rhett in solitary confinement. Meanwhile, Angela Ziegler and Torbjorn Lindholm are working on the Biotic Rifle. Angela has strong objections over its use as a weapon, but Torbjorn insists that it is primarily a medical tool. Ana Amari has strong interest in the weapon, much to Angela's anger and concern. Later, Angela is offered a job by her boyfriend, Dr. Royce Calibourne, in Poland as a Medical Advisor at a hospital. The job, which would put Angela and her boyfriend together and out of relative harm, is tempting, but Mercy ultimately declines, since she could not abandon Overwatch. Frustrated, Calibourne admires Mercy for her devotion to the team, but asks why she couldn't show the same devotion to him. Rhett meanwhile is still in ISOL when the US Military recieve word that Colby has been shot down. As he is the face of North American resistance against the Omnics. Rhett, losing his mind that his brother is missing, becomes extremely violent, killing two MPs and horribly injuring a third. He is restrained and about to be executed until he offers to lead the strike team. He is at first denied, but is ultimately given the chance by Colonel Fenton. Rhett deploys with a fifteen man strike force into Alberta, Canada, closing in on Colby's last known location. Upon reaching the downed fighter, they find the body of a man in the cockpit, but Rhett confirms it is not Colby. Suddenly, the corpse explodes, and the team are ambushed by Bastion units and Death Machines. Rhett is thrown into a tree by the explosion, knocking him cold and out of the line of fire. The rest of the team are brutally put down, save for one man. He and Rhett are captured, and Rhett is then dragged before a tall, red eyed Omnic, Dethshrid. Dethshrid appears to pity the two captives, and asks if there were anyone else. Rhett tells him they're it. Dethshrid then asks their names. Both Rhett and the other Marine give them, which prompts Dethshrid to ask if Rhett had a brother. Rhett, clearly disturbed, affirms. Dethshrid instantly executes the other Marine and knocks Rhett unconscious. Angela meanwhile is saddened, since Calibourne was not responding to her calls or texts. She confides in Reyes that she thinks a break up is imminent. The prospect is bleak for Mercy; her parents had died in the wake of the Omnic Crisis, and she had no other family, save for Overwatch. Reyes tries to comfort her in his own way, saying that Overwatch was all the family she needs, and if Calibourne couldn't see the grace and devotion she possessed than he deserved to lose her. Morrison then comes in and alerts the team that they were being activated and sent to America to deal with a hostage situation. Rhett is taken to a manufacturing plant where Omnics and Cyborgs are built. Dethshrid keeps Rhett in a cell with a Cyborg that emits harsh metallic shrieks, denying him sleep. From another cell, another prisoner known only as Other keeps him company, despite having no memory. After two weeks of captivity, the two are dragged before Dethshrid, and the Other is revealed to be Colby Adamson. Dethshrid announces that the two of them are to be his test subjects for the eradication of humanity. Overwatch arrive in Montana to receive a situation report from Colonel Fenton. Fenton admits that he essentially handed Rhett a death sentence; he was not projected to survive and the military was looking for a way to get rid of him. Overwatch is ordered to find and retrieve Captain Colby Adamson, known to be alive because of live broadcasts from Alberta. Overwatch asks what to do if they find Rhett as well, but Fenton makes it clear the United States wants nothing to do with him and that he is surely dead. Before setting off, Angela receives a notice from a government official that she was not to go on the mission; Calibourne had used his political connects to deny her access on the mission. Angered at her boyfriend for treating her so disrespectfully, Angela defies Calibourne and goes anyway. Colby and Rhett meanwhile under go grisly torture sessions and experiments. Despite this, Rhett manages to restore parts of Colby's memory. After several days of torture, Dethshrid deduces that the two of them were abused, due to their close bond. He begins torturing the two psychologically, trying to find who was the weaker one. He assumes that it is Colby, and thus forces him to suffer worse than Rhett. However, after cutting off both of Colby's hands, he realizes that it is Rhett, not Colby, who is affected worse by the effects of abuse. Rhett, defensive of his brother, is breaking down mentally because he cannot help Colby. Dethshrid, amused by his miscalculation, summarily forces Colby's mouth open, and one by one shoves razor blades down his throat. Rhett enters a state of utter mental breakdown and catharsis, but is calmed by Colby's final words, that they're in this together. Rhett has a flashback to the day they were beaten by their parents, and remembers saying the same words to his brother. Colby then dies, while Rhett watches in complete shock. Overwatch break into the manufacturing plant and fight off the Cyborgs and Omnics and retrieve a barely coherent Rhett. They ask where Colby is, but Dethshrid walks in, and reveals his newest cyborg, Colby himself, horribly mangled and twisted all but beyond recognition. His hands are replaced by chainsaws. He attacks the crew, injuring Reyes and Torbjorn before turning on Angela. Before he kills her, however, Rhett tackles him, and the two fight on the ground. Colby gets the upper hand and uses his remaining chainsaw to cut off Rhett's left leg half way up his thigh. However, while distracted, Rhett grabs a shard of glass and stabs Colby in the eye, mortally wounding him. Rhett holds Colby in his arms as he dies, revealing unintentionally to Overwatch that they were brothers. Before Colby dies, he tells Rhett they're in this together, indicating his humanity was intact. Overwatch brings Rhett and Colby's body back to Montana. Rhett is placed in Angela's care, and Colby is prepped to be transported to Texas for burial. Colonel Fenton angrily approaches Morrison about bringing Rhett back, which is met by Morrison punching Fenton in the face. When Rhett wakes up, he sees Angela and asks if she is an angel. She says no, but Rhett tells her that she must be. He confides that he has failed and begs for "Mercy". Calibourne contacts Angela again and asks her to come to Poland. Mercy angrily breaks up with him, before looking at a wounded Rhett. Afterwards, Rhett is discharged from the Marines due to his missing leg, but while in a civilian hospital, is met with Gabriel Reyes, who tells Rhett he likes his mettle. He offers Rhett a permanent position on Overwatch. It was the one thing Rhett had wanted, but now, with his brother dead, "It's not worth it...I didn't want it like this..."